


I'll be with you in Apple Blossom time

by Cupcakeismyname



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Battlefield, F/M, Sad, The andrews sisters song, WWII story, death but I promise it's good, i think, ladybug and Chat noir are soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakeismyname/pseuds/Cupcakeismyname
Summary: I couldn't get this old forties song out of my head after listening to it this morning. World War II story based off The Andrews Sister song I'll be with you in Apple Blossom Time. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I generally don't finish stories so this is just a one-shot of a World War Two ladybug and Chat noir. It doesn't have to be Marientte and Adrien but if you prefer it to be then by all means go ahead I don't use their real names only their superhero nicknames. But I hope you enjoy!

His hand clenched hers painfully as she cradled his mud caked head on her lap. The echoing sounds of shots ringing in her ears and the distant shouts and cries for pain resonating in her body. Her free hand automatically curling into his hair to calm him down much like she would do on a normal bright and sunny day. Today was not sunny. Today was not bright. No, today the sky poured out its emotions with painful pricks of rain and endless gunfire. Why had he taken that stupid bullet for her? No matter how much she scolded him or how much she reprimanded him for his action when it came to her safety he didn't listen. He never did. Now he was bleeding out before her in her arms. She had nothing to stop it, there were one to many holes in his body to pick the right source to plug up. 

"Bugginette? It's going, it's going to be alright." She could hear the hitch in his breath as he tried to get the oxygen to enter his lungs and leave without becoming blood soaked. His hand going up to rest on her chin while the other gripped her hand even tighter. It was his promise. It would be alright. It wouldn't be alright. She knew this. He knew this but his was in a different sense. She would live, and she would go on to find another love to be happy with when this war was all over. 

She didn't want to find another love. He was her love. 

"Oh kitty, don't lie to me like that." Her tears blocked her vision of him causing her to wipe them off as fast as she could with the fabric of her shoulder so she could look at him clearly again. 

"You're not going to die, I won't let you. Do you hear me chat. You aren't going to leave me. This ring on my finger says you won't." His finger grazed over her ring with a shuddering breath remembering the night he proposed to her. His memory was cut short when his throat burned from the painful cough that wracked his body. She needed to do something. Yet, again she couldn't do much. So she sang. He always loved to hear her sing, he could listen to her for hours. So she sang. 

"I'll be with you in apple blossom time.  
I'll be with you to change your name to mine.  
One day in May, I'll come and say  
Happy surprise that the sun shines on today.  
What a wonderful wedding there will be.  
What a wonderful day for you and me.  
Church bells will chime,  
You will be mine,  
In apple blossom time."

He knew the song like the back of his hand, sure it was an American song but he knew she'd fallen in love with it when hearing it not long ago. He'd fallen in love with it too when he heard her sing it as she walked around their place. 

"I'll be with you" his hand clenched her taking all the breath he could manage with his time growing shorter he sang back. 

"When?"

"In Apple blossom time" he felt her tears fall on his face but he didn't care, he had to help her sing. 

"Then what will you do?" His reply was merely a struggled whisper this time before another painful cough pained his body. 

"Then, I'll be with you to change your name to mine." Her hand continued to stroked his hair careful not to hit the tangles of his messy dirty hair. 

"When will that be?" His hand wiped away a few stray tears from her face. 

"One day maybe in May,"

"Then what will you do?"

"I'll come and say to you dear  
Happy surprise that the sun shines on today.  
Then what a wonderful wedding there will be" 

"One day in May" his voice grew quieter as he struggled to stay awake to hear her finish her song. He had too. If he couldn't marry her in May he'd at least help her finish the song. 

"What a very, very wonderful day for you and me dear.  
Church bells will chime,  
You will be mine." Her voice broke as she sang now unable to see him at all through her constant stream of tears. She could only feel how he slowly began to stop moving. Before speaking out one last time in a hoarse whisper almost too quiet to hear. 

"When?" He promised himself he'd hear her finish her song. 

"in apple,  
In apple blossom time." The sobs broke out of her mouth almost as an in recognizable feral cry as his hand slipped from her face and out of her hand. He didn't get to hear her finish her song.


End file.
